Secrets and Lies
by Aino Bakura
Summary: *RATING WILL GO UP* Yugi loves Yami. Yami loves Yugi. Neither of them know, nd all their friends are trying to get them together. R&R PLZ!


Okay. This is my first Yaoi, so be nice. I have all the Yami/Hakari parings and Seto/Joey and Tristan/Otogi. Who knows, I might have Mia/Tea later. Maybe...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So, don't sue me!  
  
WARNING: YAOI! Shonen-ai! Fluffy-ness! Sex scenes! If you are disturbed by any of this, don't read this fic. I wont be held responsible for you getting all disturbed by this. You have been warned...  
  
Okay, having that been said, on with the fic!!!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' /Hakari to Yami/ \Yami to Hakari\ [Author Notes]  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
::Secrets and Lies:: ~*By: Aino Bakura*~  
  
Chapter 1: Yugi's Secret  
  
Yugi sat on the couch, flipping through the T.V. Stations. He was bored, and there was nothing on T.V. He looked at the clock.  
  
~5:15 PM~  
  
He'd been sitting there for an hour, doing nothing. Yugi sighed and turned the T.V. off. 'So bored...' He thought. He sat there on the couch, and looked around the house. He saw his deck sitting on the table, so he picked it up and started looking through it. 'Magical Hats... Feral Imp...Komori Dragon...Koubro...'  
  
*RING*  
  
"Hang on." Yugi said to the phone.  
  
*RING*  
  
"I said hang on."  
  
*RING*  
  
"Damnit... Will someone get the phone?"  
  
*RING*  
  
"Is anyone even home?" Yugi asked no one in particular.  
  
*Silence...RING*  
  
Yugi sighed. "Guess not..."  
  
*RING*  
  
"Ok!" He picked up the phone. "Hello!"  
  
"Dude Yugi!!" It was Joey.  
  
"Yes Joey..."  
  
"Oh my God! I have like ultimate blackmail on Tea!!!" He practically yelled through the phone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok. Me and Tristan called Tea today, and we got her to admit that she likes Yami!!"  
  
"So?" Yugi said. He didn't really care that Tea liked Yami. He could really care less about Tea.  
  
"Dude! I said it would take a lot of favors for me to keep that secret!"  
  
This confused Yugi. Why would Tea tell anyone, epically Joey, who she liked? "Wait... why the hell did she tell you?"  
  
"Oh, she didn't know I was on the phone." Joey said.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Joey... Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I can make her do anything I want!" Joey sounded really excited.  
  
Yugi was really glad he had this information. He had blackmail on the person he hated the most. This was going to be fun... "Hell yeah! This is awesome!"  
  
Yami came through the front door. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi jumped at the sound of his voice. "AH! Shit! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry. What are you doing?" Yami asked.  
  
"Uh, hang on Joey." Yugi said into the phone.  
  
"Ok." Joey said.  
  
Yugi covered the phone, and looked at Yami. "I'm talking to Joey."  
  
"Oh, ok." Yami said, and went upstairs.  
  
Yugi picked up the phone. "Dude!"  
  
"Hey, don't tell Yami." Joey said.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Cuz, if he knows, Tea won't do anything for us."  
  
"Ah. Ok. Well, I can't stay on the phone... Yami's here and he's asking questions." Yugi said.  
  
"Ok." Joey said. "Hey, you still like him, don't you?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Yes. I do."  
  
"You should just tell him..."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Seriously, it will make your life easier. It worked with me and Seto-"  
  
"I know. It's just hard."  
  
Joey sighed. " I know that. But even if he rejects you, you'll have one less thing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah, I guess... Anyway, I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"All right, Yug'. Bye."  
  
"Bye Joey." He hung up.  
  
Yugi sighed. He knew telling Yami his feelings would give him one less thing to worry about, but he didn't want to be rejected. He sighed again. "What time is it?" he wondered.  
  
~5:55~  
  
'Wow. I was on the phone for that long...' He thought. His grandpa was coming home from America today. Yugi went upstairs and found Yami reading in his room.  
  
"Hi Yami." He said.  
  
"Hello Yugi." Yami said, not looking up from his book.  
  
Yugi sighed again. Why? Why couldn't he just tell Yami his feelings? He sighed again.  
  
"Aibou," Yami looked up from his book. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked, concerned for his Hakari.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi tried to smile. "I'm just tired." He flopped down on his bed.  
  
"The why don't you go to sleep."  
  
"Because, it's only 6:00." He turned to face him. "Whatcha reading?" He asked.  
  
"Your math book." Yami said.  
  
"My math book? What for?" Yug asked, looking confused.  
  
"I listened to the math teacher, I paid attention to all that stuff he wrote on the board, and I still don't get it. So, I'm trying to figure it out."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Ok. What exactly don't you understand?"  
  
Yami stared at the math book. "This weird graph thing..." He showed the 'weird graph thing' to Yugi, and Yugi tried to explain it.  
  
An hour later, Yugi was sitting on the floor with his math book, staring at it. "Yeah... If it's negative, if the first number is negative, it goes on this side. And if both numbers are negative, it goes down here." He looked up at Yami. "Do you get it now?"  
  
"Yeah kind of. So, you take these numbers, and put them of the graph... Right?"  
  
"Exactly." Yugi said. "See? It's not so hard."  
  
"Yami smiled. "I guess not. Thanks Aibou. aragratou!"  
  
Yugi tried not to blush. "No problem, Yami. " He looked at the clock.  
  
~7:15~  
  
"Grandpa should have been here...He said he would be here at seven." Yugi sounded worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Aibou. He's probably on his way home right now." Yami reassured him. "Besides, he has to drive a long way from the airport, so he might be a few minutes late."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Yeah, but I'm worried..."  
  
"Don't be. And quit sighing... I'm not sure it's normal to sigh 5 times a minute..."  
  
Yugi laughed. "I can't help it. I'm tired."  
  
"I already told you. If you're tired, you should sleep."  
  
"I have to wait for grandpa-" The phone rang.  
  
*RING*  
  
Yugi picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hi Grandpa!" Yugi said excitedly.  
  
"Yugi, I have to stay here for a few more days." Grandpa said.  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"Can you and Yami watch the Shop for me until I get back?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. We can do that." Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks Yugi. I should be able to come home in 3days, but it may be longer. The Professors here need some help with their museum. I will call you if it will be longer or sooner."  
  
"All right grandpa. " Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks Yugi, and call me here if you need anything. You have the number?"  
  
"Yeah, I have it."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you in a few days. Bye."  
  
"Bye Grandpa." Yugi said, and hung up. "Grandpa has to stay there for a few more days, do we have to watch the shop for him."  
  
Yami nodded. "Ok."  
  
Yugi yawned. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"All right. Goodnight, Abiou." Yami said.  
  
"Night." Yugi went upstairs. He sighed and got into his bed. He was very in love with Yami, and now he had to stay alone with him... Usually his grandpa was home, so he didn't really have to think about his love for Yami. He sighed again. 'Oh well.' He thought. "What's 3 days? It'll be fine...' He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Well, there's Chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it. Oh, please review! Next chapter will be soon! Ja ne! 


End file.
